


The Moment He Knew To Leave

by King_Mars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I’m sorry?, Running Away, no I’m not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Ranboo gets a gift.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	The Moment He Knew To Leave

Ranboo was getting comfortable. With Phil, and with Techno, though he never thought he would.

“Ranboo! Phil made food!” Techno shouted vaguely into Ranboo’s house, Ranboo poking his head down from the higher story.

“Thank you!” Ranboo called. He followed Techno out.

Ranboo, Techno and Phil ate together a lot of the time. They all needed social interaction, didn’t they? And Phil would act like he hadn’t mentally adopted both of the hybrids, and Techno would act like he hadn’t thought of Ranboo as a brother, and Ranboo would act like he didn’t feel like he was at home for the first time since he could remember. They would all pretend that they didn’t mean as much to each other as they did. 

“Smells good, Phil.” Ranboo smiled as he entered Techno’s home. It was the one they all gathered at most often, mostly out of habit. 

“You mentioned liking my rabbit stew, so i went with that tonight.” Phil admitted. Ranboo acted like that didn’t pierce his heart. 

“You didn’t have to.” Ranboo muttered, half to himself.

Phil rolled his eyes. “I wanted to, mate. Sit.” He gestured for Ranboo and Techno to sit down. The two hybrids obeyed, letting Phil serve them their dinner.

Ranboo smiled as he ate. He felt at home-which he hadn’t for a long while. Techno and Phil were kind, kinder than anyone else Ranboo knew-despite being, yknow, anarchists and war criminals.

“Ranboo, I uh, made this.” Techno put something down on the table in front of him, non-chalant.

It was an emerald, gently wrapped in gold. There was a small loop at one tip, as if it was ready to be made into an earring or a necklace.

Ranboo looked at Phil and Techno wearing similar emeralds as earrings. 

“Is this uh-a friendship emerald?” Ranboo asked tensely. He wanted a certain answer.

“It is.” Techno answered with a nod.

Wrong answer.

“Thank you.” Ranboo smiled, putting the emerald in a pocket. “I’ll find a way to wear it.”

“One of us can pierce your ear, if you want.” Phil offered. “We’ve done it quite a lot.”

“Nah, I’ll-I’ll find something for it. Not really one for piercings.” Ranboo went back to eating his dinner, the emerald heavy in his pocket. 

“Aight.” Phil nodded, not asking any more questions, thank god. 

“You don’t gotta wear it either, that’ll probably put you in danger. Just, yknow. Understand what it means.” Techno added.

Ranboo nodded faintly, not responding.

Dinner finished, and Ranboo hurried out of the man’s home. Techno assumed, vaguely, that it was to find something to do with the emerald.

Ranboo paced his home once he entered it. 

This was harder than he thought it’d be.

He scribbled out the note, ignoring the tears that hit the page. Those didn’t matter. They couldn’t.

He left the note very obviously on a table just as one walked into the front door. He didn’t want Techno or Phil to be confused, or looking for anything. 

**I’m sorry.  
I would’ve stayed if I could. But I can’t. Connection just hurts. I’m young, but I know that much.  
I’m sorry. Take whatever I leave behind. Take care of my pets. I want to get far away, without anything holding me back.  
I love you both.  
I hope I forgot you and that you forget me. For all of our sakes.  
-Ranboo  
**

Ranboo put the friendship emerald down on top of the note. 

And he set off.

That emerald only reminded him that he got too attached. And that that only brought pain.


End file.
